


Eternal Fear

by Mrs_Pleasant_TDEXO



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Pleasant_TDEXO/pseuds/Mrs_Pleasant_TDEXO
Summary: After surviving the attacks from Moff Gideon, Maleena, The Child and The Mandalorian must work together to understand what it means to be a clan of Three. It won't be easy, what with Moff Gideon planning his next attack. But nothing can stop the trio from protecting eachother and finding out more about The Child.Takes place after Season One so includes spoilers for both seasons.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Damn it Din." Maleena staggered through the deep sand, struggling to make her way back to the Razor Crest. She wasn't the shortest woman ever, but with her long black hair sticking to her neck with the unrelenting sun beating down she wished she had longer legs. Every step felt as though she was sinking further and further into the scratchy sand. She had always hated sand. But knowing that her partner of years was sitting in the comfort of the Razor Crest looking after The Child whilst she was out here struggling made desperation flood her system.

It should have been a simple trip. All she had to do was go out and grab some supplies for their newly formed trio. She had to get some food for them and, in case the Child would suddenly start growing, she decided to grab some bigger robes for him to wear. They weren't perfect but she knew the child would appreciate anything they would give him. She had actually enjoyed the brief break from her travelling partners, finding herself slipping into a more relaxed state. She loved the busy streets filled with families hurrying around and vendors shouting for attention. She had become swept up in the moment and hadn't picked up on the burly hunter following her. It hadn't been until she was a few clicks away from the town walking back to the ship she became aware of the hunter. He had gotten a few good hits in, her hands full with her new items and without her robe she was unable to fully defend herself. She had swung back and had injured the man as best as she could, but having her legs kicked and stamped on left her unable to take back the credits the man tore from the small sack she had clipped to her belt.

It made her extremely angry just thinking about her attacker. Her left eye was slightly closed, her hair pulled in different directions as her bruised legs struggled with every step. She could feel the bruises forming on her arms and body and knew she was going to get an earful from the Mandalorian she had come to trust. They had become the most feared bounty hunters, especially after they had whisked the Child away from his doom. When they had first met she had been extremely nervous to see the tall intimidating figure towering over her, his blaster hanging unwavering above her head. It was only her ability to help break him out of a tricky situation with a group of Wookies that made him reconsider handing her over for credits. They had never looked back on that day, a bond forging between the pair before they could even acknowledge it. She was a skilled assassin herself but she enjoyed having the protection of Din Djarin and the Mandalorian's.

When the armourer had declared he was officially in a clan with the child, she had been added into their group by his request.

_"You will be accepted by the Mandalorian's now. No matter what happens you both will always have a place in the creed." Din had been very quick to announce this as their unconventional family became official, as if to soothe her rapid thoughts._

He hadn't needed too however - the official title they now carried hadn't scared her. In fact it filled her with a sense of calm. She knew she would always belong.

And right now she wanted nothing more than to be back to her makeshift home. Through the waves of heat distorting the horizon she could see the jumble of metal that stood proud. Just seeing the Razor Crest put a slight spring in her step. She couldn't wait to be back beside her family tending to her wounds. No longer able to see out of her left eye, and with sweat stinging her right eye she felt blind.

It wasn't until she was a few hundred meters away from the Razor Crest that the boarding ramp began to lower, inviting her in. A few more moments passed as a familiar silver figure stood waiting. Drawing even closer to the pair she was extremely pleased to see a small bundle huddled into his side. As her foot touched the metal ramp exhaustion swept through her body, sagging slightly as Din watched her carefully. Keeping her head down, she sulked onto the ship. The cool relief of the Razor Crest made her every step feel as though her feet were made of lead. She didn't need to look up to know which way to walk to her quarters. Her room sat opposite Din's, offering them their own privacy yet comfort knowing they were both close enough to each other should anything happen.

Her door slid open automatically as she felt the ship's signature rumble as it left the ground. She tossed the Child's new clothes onto her bed and sat on the edge. Allowing her shoulders to sag she took a moment to compose herself. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and forget that the trip had even happened...

But knowing she had to put their new rations away and sort out her injuries forced her one good eye to stay open.

Gathering up the food in her arms she staggered out of her room and into their common area. Leaning against the table she placed the small packets and bars onto it, Her ears pulsing with her heartbeat. The corner of her eyes darkened. Her body tingled. She didn't notice the Mandalorian walking down the ladder seperating the cockpit from the rest of the ship as he moved to watch her with her back turned, putting the food away.

"Get everything?" His modulated voice shocked Maleena as she jumped, hesitating before resting her hands on the table.

"More than I wanted." Her response caused him to scoff as he took in her appearance. Her normally perfectly straight hair now splayed across her head failing to cover her severly bruised face. Her eyes looked to be swollen shut. He was thankful for his helmet the second he saw her, knowing his reaction would be similar to the Child's as he clicked angrily in Din's arms. Setting the Child down onto the table he lightly grabbed Maleena's shoulders, guiding her over to the old metal chair. Once he was satisfied she was sitting comfortably he turned and grabbed a small box left next to his hidden weapon stash. Pulling out different ointments and bacta patches he crouched infront of her, making quick work of her injuries. Every small cut on her face increased his anger as he watched her wince with every touch.

"What happened?" The modulator couldn't mask his true feelings as he watched her carefully. Seeming to think for a moment, her eyes connected with his helmet. She couldn't see his eyes, but knowing the man for as long as she had she was confident she was making eye contact. She always had a feeling whenever she looked at the familiar beskar helmet. She couldn't describe the feeling other than she knew deep down he was always watching her carefully, always steps away from intervening. He always seemed to forget her training, opting to care for her as if she was a helpless woman stuck on a random planet.

That wasn't her. Never would be.

Her pride would often try and stop Din from getting involved as much as he did, but she couldn't hide the fact that she had been beaten. The sigh that left her lips reflected her irritation.

"Mal?" Din's voice shook her out of her self doubt as she looked down at the floor. The child chirped at her side as if urging her on, to admit what had happened.

"Just some pointless thief. Got a few good hits in. No harm done." Maleena could almost feel his eyebrows raising under the helmet at her nonchalant response.

"A thief did this to you?" His disbelief was clear as he continued to tend to her wounds, his hand gliding over them delicately. Maleena sighed, looking over at the Child.

"Got away with the credits too."

"Irrelevant." Din's voice spoke finality as he stood and moved back. Admiring his work his head tilted slightly.

"Get some rest. We'll be in Nevarro soon." Gesturing to their rooms Maleena rested her arms on the table, laying her head on them. He hadn't seen the woman so defeated for a long time, her frustration filling the room like fog. They had been in this position many times before, Din knew it was better to let Maleena sleep it off.

"I'm sorry Din." Her voice was so small he would have missed it if it wasn't for the slight shake in her shoulders, The Child cuddled into her side.

"No harm done." Maleena could sense the tinge of sadness laced in his robotic voice. Walking around her his hand ghosted across her shoulder making her raise her head.

"Did you hear anything more from Cara?" Her voice grew in confidence with the dulling pain. It irritated her that her injuries had to be out in the open for everyone to judge due to her traditions. They both got into enough trouble that she was convinced he had to be littered in bruises and scars, but the shiny beskar he wore with pride hid it all... She only got granted such mercy's wearing her own robes. He shook his head ever so slighlty.

"No. Just that she had something for us." Maleena rolled her eyes in response as she stood unbalanced, forcing herself towards her room. Din watched her struggle, not releasing the breath he hadn't known he had been holding until the door swooshed closed behind her. The Child sat smiling at Din as he scooped him up and placed him firmly in the crook of his elbow. Balancing him carefully Din moved up the ladders and into the cockpit, placing the Child down in his chair and sitting in the pilot seat. Watching the stars pass by he let his mind wander, calm spreading across the Razor Crest as both Maleena and the Child fell asleep, leaving Din to remove his helmet in peace.


	2. Chapter Two

Stepping through the narrow streets of Nevarro Maleena couldn't help but feel a spring in her step at seeing the place her and Din held close to their hearts once again. They had both come to terms with the possibility that they would never see the familiar planet again after rescuing the child. But, returning now with the child strapped to her chest underneath her thick robes, her blaster resting on her back with the Mandalorian walking beside her it felt surreal. The day they faced off against Moff Gideon Maleena was sure they were going to die. To never finish what they started...

_Maleena stood in front of the Mandalorian as he sat slumped against the wall. Cara and Greef Karga tried to open the grill behind her, but Maleena couldn't pay attention to them. Her knees panged with pain as she knelt on the floor, tears streaming down her face. Maleena screamed as the flametrooper burst into the room, her body covering the Mandalorian. She had expected the heat to burn her robes, shocked when she felt nothing. Turning she watched the Child hold the flames back, the power he used to push the flames back at the trooper making him fall back onto his back. Maleena swept the child up and handed him off to Cara._

" _Go. Go with Cara." A rasp cough followed through the Mandalorian's helmet as blood ran down his face. Maleena shook her head violently._

_"No. I'm not leaving you! If I can just..." Her voice tails off as she reached for his helmet. His right hand grabbed her arm, holding her in place, as his left hand reached under his armor and pulled out a worn necklace. Pushing it into her arms he let go off her arm._

_"Go to the Mandalorian's. Tell them you and the kid are under the protection of Din Djarin. They will take you in."_ _Maleena shook her head._

_"_ _No... No just listen please..." Maleena cried out as Cara tried to pull Maleena away._

_"Get away from me!" Maleena shrieked as Cara frowned. The Mandalorian placed his hand on her forearm, grabbing her attention again._

_"Go."_

_Maleena stood as she pushed the necklace at the Child, crying harder as his eyes looked up at her sadly. She pushed Cara away._ _Cara looked at the IG droid seriously._

_"You bring them with you." Seemingly hesitating, Cara turned and followed Greef down the vent._ _IG bent forward as Maleena took to crouching into the Mandalorian's side. Her racing heartbeat in her ears made it hard to fully understand what was happening around her._

_"Miss Maleena I need you to turn away. I need to scan and repair his wounds." His robotic words meant little to Maleena, it was only Din's arm raising around her shoulders and pushing her further into his side that she understood what had to happen._ _He had to remove his helmet._ _Time seemed to slow as she could hear IG working to help Din, a familiar hiss telling her that he had once again placed his helmet back on. He gently peeled her from his side and rested the forehead of his helmet against her head. The cold metal made her cry again as both her and IG helped him stand..._

It was a miracle they were even still here after everything. The knifes she had hidden in the waistband of her pants reminded her that no matter what happens they were prepared. It wasn't like last time.

They were ready.

The short break flying to Nevarro had helped heal her minor injuries. Her face looked undamaged, especially under the large black hooded robe she wore over her thick jacket and tight pants. Her robe was a sign of her past, her home planet. She was forced to wear her robes out in the open or around strangers, never being allowed to defend herself otherwise. She had never dropped her traditions when she joined the guild and became a bounty hunter. In fact, it had helped her gain a solid reputation. People simply referred to her as the black shadow. Word got around about her skill set making her both one of the most feared hunters in the galaxy and in turn one of the easiest to spot. There wasn't many of her kind left, the black robe marking her out easily. She had stopped wearing it on certain mission's, even when she had went to go and get supplies she had left it behind to avoid hostility.

It had been Din's suggestion to leave it behind whenever he wasn't joining her on missions or trips. They had both agreed it made her easier to blend in and had helped them on many occasions when they had needed to sneak into different places or buildings. But returning to Nevarro and into the small building Cara now occupied she felt no fear in wearing them. Her robe kept the Child safe and secure. She had promised her family to keep herself hidden from danger. Greef might have promised security, but you never know who may still be holding a grudge towards them and risk everything to get in Moff Gideon's good graces.

The Child squeaked as Maleena stopped, moving to the side as the Mandalorian opened the door to the small building and stepped inside. She followed him, thankful for the cool air that covered her immediately. In the corner sat a long desk with an old console resting on top, Cara had her legs crossed, resting on top of the desk.

"Didn't think I'd see you here so soon." Cara's voice cuts the silence as the Mandalorian settled down in a chair opposite Cara. Maleena shrugged her robe away and sat it on the back of her chair as the Child immediately sat up in his cloth sling and waved at Cara. His head swiveled to the Mandalorian and began clicking his three little fingers together, chirping away as the Mandalorian reached over to remove him from the sling. Maleena nodded her head in appreciation as he sat him in the crook of his elbow.

"And you even brought the little one." Cara reached a finger out to the Child who touched it lightly. Maleena smiled as she sat down, observing the ex shock trooper and her long time companion fuss over the small child who had captured all of their hearts instantly.

The Mandalorian tilted his head up to Cara, his modulated voice getting straight to the point. "You called for us?"

Cara sat back. "Stupid Gungan got ahold of our records a few days ago. We tried tracking him but he jumped off planet. Went to Lazarane-7."

The pair seemed to digest the information for only a moment before the Mandalorian spoke. "This is why you need us? Couldn't someone else do it?"

"Anyone can capture a Gungan of course..." Cara pauses.

"But?" Maleena spoke, her voice croaky at lack of use.

"What he took is highly sensitive information." The Mandalorian's helmet tilts at Cara's serious response.

"You don't want anyone stealing the information." The Mandalorian sat back.

"Selling it onto the highest bidder." Maleena finishes for him as she adjusts in her seat, Cara nodding at them both.

The Mandalorian reached his hand forward, palm open. "Puck." His demand made Cara reach under her desk and pick up a small tracking device and bounty puck. She handed the puck to the Mandalorian and the tracker to Maleena. Maleena studied the thin device in her hand before pocketing it, looking up as Cara stands. The Mandalorian motioned to Maleena, handing the Child over. Securing him in her sling, she gently rubbed the tip of his ear as he cooed softly. Picking up she her robe she slipped it over her arms. Adjusting the hood, the Mandalorian moved to stand next to Cara.

"I'll have some credits waiting for you. Can't let your clan go hungry now can I?" Cara quipped as the Mandalorian's helmet tilted. A modulated scoff followed as he turned to watch Maleena move towards the door. Maleena brushed her hand against Cara's arm, opening the door and leaving, stepping into the bustling streets of Nevarro with the Mandalorian hot on her heels back to the Razor Crest.


	3. Chapter Three

Maleena sat in the co pilot's seat, the Child in her lap as the Mandalorian maneuvered the ship up and away from Nevarro. When the stars blurred around them the Mandalorian turned to observe the pair. His hand twisted the lever, removing the small metal ball and placed it into the Child's outstretched claw. The Child immediately pulled it into his little chest, a laugh escaping Maleena. Bouncing her knee gently a small shriek slipped from the child in excitement.

"You like that, huh?" She laughed as the Child swung his arms around wildly, as if he was on a roller coaster.

The Mandalorian patted Maleena's arm, diverting her attention from the child. "How's the face?" His modulated voice asked as she sighed, leaning back into her chair.

"It's OK. Guess that's what I get when I'm not dressed up to the nines..."

He scoffed as his head tilted. "Should have fought back."

It was her turn to scoff as she looked back down to the child. "And risk giving up my identity? Giving up the fact you guys were with me? Never."

His soft sigh was a distorted static noise. "You shouldn't hold back."

"You know I couldn't strike. Only when I'm hidden. Price on my head would sky rocket if anyone knew who I was."

A pause stretched between the two until he rested his hands on the console. "We have your back Maleena. We've been through this."

Maleena rolled her eyes as she put her hand on the side of his chair. "Everytime I've gotten beaten like that it's to protect us. You know what they would do to me if anyone knew who I was. Hell it took me months to even show face to you."

He nodded. "You don't need to worry."

She laughed as the Child tossed the ball onto the floor, rattling across the metal floor. The Child's ears dropped as he watched it roll.

"You think the Gungan will go quietly?" Her head rolled back to lean against the chair as she watched the Mandalorian, exhaustion clear in his posture.

"Who knows." His voice sighed as he shifted, trying to get comfortable. Maleena observed his movements for a moment before rolling her eyes and laid her hand on the beskar decorating his forearm. It stopped his movements as he turned to look at her.

"Go and chill out Din, We've got it from here." He goes to respond but she held her hand up.

"You're not good to us half dead." He seemed to consider her words before his shoulders slumped and he stood. He looked around the console, turning to her.

"Come and get me immediately if something happens." He didn't wait for a response as he hopped down the ladder, His steps audible as he retreated to his room. She picked up the Child and sat in the pilots seat, the Child peered out of the window with glee. She loved to watch him drink in the sights around him, his face filled with wonder. She hoped that one day he could be reunited with others of his kind but didn't hold out much hope. The Empire had torn down everything, and it wasn't a stretch to think that the kids species had been another casualty of a brutal war.

A small tear tracked its way down her face unaware. It wasn't until the Child spun, as if sensing her inner war, reached his little hand towards her face. He frowned as Maleena pulled him to her chest, cuddling him closer. He placed a tiny hand on her face, tears soaking his green hand. She choked down another sob as she watched the small creature as he tried to understand her sadness. Her head dipped down to rest against his, her hair falling around the pair like water as another sob echoed across the cockpit.

"Your OK little one. We will get you home." He chirped in response as she took comfort in his tiny hug. A beeping sound interrupted them. She carefully spun the chair around, placed the child in the co pilot seat and clipped the seatbelt around his tiny frame. Satisfied that he was safe, she wiped her face and rolled her shoulders before looking down at the console.

The screens flashed infront of her, informing her that another ship was in close proximity. Hoping nothing would come of it she changed the Razor Crests course, directing it on a longer route to Lazarane-7. It was an ice planet that many dared to go.

Satisfied with the new direction she took a quick sweep of the different screens. It had been easy to learn the basics of Din's ship. Even more so with him guiding her about the different buttons and switches shortly into their partnership.

_"I'm going to have to go out and kill him... If for whatever reason things go south take the ship and run. I'll find a way back." The Mandalorian directed with his rifle slung across his back. They had only been working together for a few months and she had to be ready to depart with their cargo should he be killed. They had spent the day sitting at the control panel with Din pointing out what each and ever lever and button did. She had been glad when he had returned, having forgotten the controls a minute after he had left..._

He trusted her to take over piloting when he was unable to. It became easier to gain control when she got a strong understanding of his telltale signs of exhaustion - the slight tilt in the head and his hunched body. Maleena was concerned about how long he spent in his armour, more than happy to give him an excuse to be a normal person for just a minute. She loved piloting and loved the rush of finding new planets.

She enjoyed it even more knowing Din was comfortable.

At least with her robes she could remove them in his company and that of the Child. She never had to feel confined constantly - rules dictating as long as she felt comfortable they could see her face. She felt for the man who wore his armour without fail, who gave up his freedom to wear it. Maleena deeply admired him and loathed him. It frustrated her knowing she was likely to never see her clan mates face, but understood the trust it took for him to place her in the clan. Their makeshift family had become the most important aspect in her life. She knew he could have easily tossed her aside that day.

But he hadn't.

He'd done one better. He'd made sure she would forever be apart of it.

She had spent hours upon hours processing their friendship and what it meant. They rarely discussed the implications of that day, but she knew he felt a similar way to herself. He trusted her enough not to look whenever he had his helmet off, knew he was safe enough to be without armour. These simple actions spoke volumes to her, they told her more than words could ever convey.

It filled her with a sense of belonging she had thought she would never feel. And then the Child accepting them both instantly made the entire ship feel more like a home. They had both needed something to ground them, to bring back the humility they both thought they had lost long ago. The Child had opened up a part of them that could never be put away again.

Not that she ever wanted it to be put away.

These thoughts swirled around her head as she turned to study the Child who slept soundly. She hadn't realised she had been thinking for so long. Her thoughts had made her heart race and mind whir. Anxiety began to eat away at her as she absentmindedly picked up her Vibroblade from her thigh holster. It had originally been Din's, but after the mudhorn incident he had made sure she kept that particular blade on her at all times. She had used it to stab the beast once it began levitating, Din calling it her special blade as they couldn't understand how they were able to defeat such a monster so easily. She always carried her own set of knives and guns but something felt reassuring about carrying the Mandalorian's weapon.

The reflections of the stars around them looked as though they were dancing across the blade. She ran it lightly across her index finger as she tried to still her mind. Her eyes closed in concentration...

She instantly spun at the feeling of someone behind her. Instinctively she threw the knife, The Mandalorian's quick reflexes caught it before it buried itself in his shoulder. She breathed a sigh of relief as she recognised his silver beskar, looking apologetic as she rose from the pilot seat and down the stairs. The Mandalorian clasped the familiar blade in his hand as he watched her go.


	4. Chapter Four

The Mandalorian hadn't seen Maleena since she left the Cockpit a few hours ago. He hadn't bothered to go searching for her. He had spent his time piloting the ship carefully, ensuring that their landing on the planet would go smoothly. He took the ship out of lightspeed and felt the familiar shake as it returned to normal speed. He studied the ice blue planet infront of them as it grew in size with each passing second. The child clicked as Maleena stepped up into the cockpit joining them both. She ducked down to inspect the planet and once again lifted the Child up to sit on her lap as she sat down.

Entering the planets atmosphere rattled the metal ship, coming to an end as they landed on the icy surface. Maleena wasted no time in taking herself and the Child down from the cockpit and into the ship. She could hear footsteps following her but didn't turn, even as she sat the Child into his small makeshift room and stroked his head she could feel eye's watching her.

"Be safe little guy. Stay here OK?" Her voice questioned softly as the Child tilted his head up to Maleena. She took this as recognition, stepping back and pressing the buttons at the side of the door. Locking his room she saw the Mandalorian behind her as she turned, nodding her head. Just as she was about to reach out to their weapons cabinet he grabbed her hand, stopping her from touching the cabinet.

"You good?" His deep voice forced her to stop, silently observing his towering figure.

"Never better." Sarcasm laced Maleena's response as she shrugged his hand away, opening the cabinet and choosing a blaster and a set of vibroblades. The Mandalorian picks up his blaster and detonators before slinking towards the ladder and up into the cockpit. Positioning her blades into the different holsters she didn't have time to question why the Mandalorian had left, as he returned almost immediately with her dark thick robe wrapped around his arms.

She grabbed the coarse material. "Thanks." Adjusting it onto her body so it covered her face and clothes, paying close attention to where her weapons were. She joined the Mandalorian at the ramp, Stealing a final look back in the direction of where she knew the Child was she silently prayed he would stay there before turning and walking down the ramp onto the snow below them.

She was thankful of her thick robes providing shelter from the biting cold around her. Maleena often found her traditional robes clunky and too warm. But standing in the middle of a frozen wasteland she couldn't have been happier for them. They were given to her by her people as a way in which to disguise her identity. Typically male warriors of the Grenlaine tribe got them once they turn sixteen, but with her skill and ability her people had made the exception to her to allow her to train in the sacred arts once practiced by her ancestors.

She was supposed to wear the robes whenever she was around unfamiliar people, with only a select few knowing her true identity. It wasn't forbidden to go without, she was just then forbidden to fight unless she wore her robes. Her people liked to stay hidden, the shadows becoming as familiar to them as their own planet. It had only been fitting that she would become partners with the Mandalorian - the one person that she knew would understand her love hate relationship with her traditions. Din had been understanding, even going so far as to spend a great deal of time learning about her people and their history.

_"My people wear these robes as a sign of unity. Of fearlessness." Her voice shook with pride as he watched from across her small bed, sitting on the edge as she ran her hands across the black robe lying on her bed._

_She looked up at him, seeing his helmet fixated on her. "We can only reveal ourselves to those we trust. Otherwise to reveal ourselves we become powerless. We can only fight when covered."_

_His head slowly nodded. "Then let's not ever let you be in a fight without it."_

And he had kept to his promise. He only ever let her go without them if she needed to blend in...

They hadn't needed to blend in today, the uninhabited planet not providing any challenges to them. The long distance between themselves and the Razor Crest had made the pair tired, but seeing the uncoordinated Gungan sliding across the ice in tune with the frantic beeping of the tracking device made the Mandalorian hold his fist up. Maleena stopped closely behind him, listening intently as his voice became quieter.

"You attack from behind. I'll distract him." His voice was urgent, leaving no room for hesitation as Maleena unsheathed her blades and began to crouch behind the snow covered rocks to the side. The Mandalorian waited until she was fully covered before stepping out into the open, his blaster aimed at the Gungan. When he was a few feet away the Mandalorian whistled, grabbing the Gungan's attention. The Gungan tried to run before the Mandalorian shot next to his feet.

"Next time I won't miss." The Mandalorian's promise has the Gungan standing perfectly still.

"Meesa not afraid of you." The Gungan's high pitched voice sent shivers down the Mandalorian's spine.

"You have something I want." The Mandalorian's voice oozed danger as he aimed his blaster upwards, towards the male Gungan's head.

"Meesa have nothing. Meesa just passing though."

The Mandalorian watched as Maleena emerged from behind the Gungan. Her knife was infront of her chest protectively as she crawled silently closer to the pair. "You have the guild files."

The Gungan laughs. "Meesa have no files."

The Mandalorian tilts his head. "You're choice."

Before the Gungan could even respond Maleena leapt up, using her body weight to push the Gungan down. Now lying with her body on top of the creature she placed her blade close to his neck, sneering down at the target. The Gungan tried to force her off, the grunt from Maleena urging the Mandalorian into action as he aimed his blaster directly at the Gungan's head.

"Where is it?" Maleena's voice seemed darker than before, her hooded face staring at the Gungan.

"Meesa don't know wha-" Maleena cut him off by shoving one of her vibroblades into his arm. The Gungan screamed.

"My bag! My bag!" Maleena instantly reached into the Gungan's small side bag and pulled out a large thin black device. She felt the weight in her palm for a few seconds before tossing it upwards, The Mandalorian caught it with ease. Pocketing the device he watched as Maleena forced her blade out of the creatures arm, a loud howl emitting from the Grungan. Maleena stood back up, looking at the Mandalorian's helmet as he indicated to the side silently informing her they were finished, and began walking away.

"Yousa will never be free, Maleena Blairenal." The chill that swept her body at the Gungan's forced cry had her frozen in place. The Mandalorian didn't seem to be as fazed however, as he instantly turned and grabbed the Gungan's shirt and aimed the blaster at his head.

"What did you just say?" The Mandalorian's robotic voice only adding to his aggression. The Gungan waved his arms around frantically as the Mandalorian tightened his grip.

"Meesa told other hunters, Empire wanted to know about yoosa. Bounty huge for her head." The Mandalorian lifted his blaster and shot the Gungan in the head, his movements stilling instantly. Tossing the body onto the floor the Mandalorian began to search the body, picking out a collection of bounty trackers hidden in his pocket. Tossing them onto the floor he stood on them, breaking them into tiny pieces.


	5. Chapter Five

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Seriously." Cara's voice rose as she stood from behind her desk. The Mandalorian pointed his finger at Cara as Maleena stood near the door, her hooded robe covered her pale face. The Child snuggled into her shirt underneath the robe, comforting her as she watched her two friends argue.

"You didn't know about the bounty on Maleena's head? Or how about you sent us head first into what could have been her last mission?" His voice rose in anger.

"I had no idea." Cara raises her hands and shrugs.

"I just got the Child safe... Because of your incompetence the whole galaxy is on a chase to find her." Squaring his shoulders he stood even taller. "She could have been killed."

Cara shook her head. "I'm not in control of every bounty. Someone else must have put it out there, The Gungan must have thought he could download her files and spread it even further."

The Mandalorian slammed his hands down onto the desk, a loud crash thundering through the room. "And who's to say he didn't?"

"He didn't say?" The Mandalorian shakes his head at Cara.

"Didn't hang around long enough to ask."

Cara rolls her eyes. "Sounds about right. Shoot first ask later."

The Mandalorian's helmet twitched to the side. "I'll stop at nothing to protect them."

"That's just it. Never thinking about anyone else, huh?"

He places his other hand onto the desk, leaning onto it. "You have no idea." His voice darkens. Maleena was certain his eyes would have narrowed now, staring Cara down as she shifted uncomfortably. Maleena, sensing the shift in the room, stepped forward.

"This isn't helping. Look, Cara can you tell us how many people have my puck? Then we can just go and apprehend each one." Maleena's voice seems to snap the Mandalorian out of his rage, standing as he watches Cara nod her head and begin looking at her computer.

"Says here Maleena Blairenal wanted on account of withholding Empire property and wanted for questioning about the Vlaxxon's."

Maleena's brows furrow under the hood as the Mandalorian snaps his head up to Clara.

"Her people?" The Mandalorian's voice mirroring her confusion.

"They want to know more about her kind and her tribe."

Maleena's head dipped. "My people have long since perished. What they did or didn't do is no one's business." Her voice tinged with sadness. The Mandalorian briefly looked back at her before looking back at Cara who's eyes widened in surprise.

Nodding, Cara's attention shifts from Maleena to the Mandalorian. "That's all it says." The Mandalorian's head dips in frustration as Maleena sighs.

"I know very little about my people. Privacy was sacred. Not even those involved were privy to the secrets." Maleena tried to defend as the Mandalorian nodded to her.

"Who knows about her?" Cara looks back down at the screen at the Mandalorian's question.

"Few dozen. Says a hunter on Wleran, a pilot and the Gungan got close but apart from that no tracker has reported back with anything promising." Maleena feels the Child twist in his hidden sling as she shifts her weight from one foot to another.

"Hunter got the best of me without my robes on. Probably got confused when I didn't fight back..." Cara nodded. Maleena pauses.

"A pilot... Had gotten very close to the Razor Crest on our way to Lazarane-7." The Mandalorian spun around at this revelation. Even without seeing his face Maleena knew he would have a shocked expression.

She raised her hands. "Before you say anything I didn't see it as a threat." The Mandalorian's heavy breathing could be heard through his modulator. "It just passed by us. Probably thought I wasn't on board."

"Look there's nothing more I can do about the pucks being out there..." Cara tried to interrupt the tense moment between clan mates, her voice grounding the pair. "But I know on Xravon there is a bounty hub station. You can override the bounty there. Then it'll just be a case of keeping on top of who comes close to Maleena. It'll die down eventually."

The Mandalorian doesn't turn back around as he stomps over to the door, swinging it open and stepping out into the hot climate of Nevarro. Maleena spares a glance at Cara who almost looked apologetic. No words were exchanged as Maleena also stepped out into Nevarro. The Mandalorian hadn't waited for her, but rather she could see the sun catching his silver beskar in the distance as he walked back to the Razor Crest.


	6. Chapter Six

Boarding the Razor Crest felt different than usual. The normal calm air that filled the old ship was replaced with tension. Even the Child seemed affected by the new revelations, his wide eyes looked up at Maleena sadly as she shrugged her robes away in her small room. The sling she had wrapped around her front took her a few moments to carefully remove. She placed the cloth on top of her robe, still holding Child close. She rubbed her finger lightly over his nose as his ears wobbled with the movement of the Razor Crest departing.  
  
"You OK buddy? Don't be scared ok?" Maleena wasn't sure if her reassurances were for the Child or for herself. The Child seemed happier afterwards, his mouth opened as he clicked his fingers together.  
  
"Hungry?" His happy chirping gave her his response, a small laugh slipped free at The Child's excitement. Carrying him out of her room she noticed Din was sat at their small table without his beskar armour decorating his body. Instead he wore his black protective undersuit as he sat with his arms crossed infront of him. He watched her as she walked into their shared space, setting the Child down in front of Din and moving to the cupboards. She put her hand on a small metal bowl and emptied the contents of the unmarked tub into it, the fowl smell of broth hitting her face. She didn't even know what was in the food she fed the Child, knowing only that he seemed to love it...  
  
"Were you going to tell me about the hunters?" Din's voice seemed tired as Maleena handed the bowl to the Child who begun drinking immediately. She seemed to hesitate before she sat opposite Din. Both bounty hunters sat and watched the Child as he gulped down the food as if he would never eat again.  
  
Sighing, she sunk into her chair. "I didn't think it would be this big of a problem. People take pot shots at us. It is what it is."  
  
"This is bigger than some pot shot Mal..."  
  
Her voice was defensive as she bristled. "You think I don't know that?"  
  
"Next time tell me. Your problems are our problems." He gestured between himself and the Child who paused in his loud drinking to blink up at Maleena.  
  
"I guess... I'm just not used to it. To this." Her voice wavered as Din raised his helmet to look at her.  
  
"My people... they weren't exactly very open. I never had anyone to rely on... Independence was just as valuable as credits." Her hands had begun to shake as she shook her head, her vision becoming blurred. "I've grown to survive. To adapt. We've worked together for years and I still can't accept what we have. I expect it to be pulled from under me at any given moment... I didn't ask for the bounty. And I understand if you throw me out... Hell I would throw me out... The kid shouldn't be in danger again. It isn't worth it." A single tear tracked down her face as she blinked.  
  
"I swore that day to protect you. To protect him. I knew what I was getting into. I don't regret it." The Mandalorian's words seemed to destroy a wall Maleena had carefully built, her eyes pouring of tears she couldn't stop.  
  
"You don't?" She sniffed. He shook his head.  
  
"This is the way."  
  
She looked up at him, blinking. After a beat she nodded. The Child loudly set the bowl down onto the table and shuffled over to Maleena. His unstable steps created a small smile on her tear stained face. Once he reached her arms he stepped up, standing on her forearm as he reached out and set his tiny hand on her face. Her eyes drifted closed as she drank in the feeling. She wasn't even aware of when the Child sat back, enjoying the briefest moment of calm she had long since been deprived off.  
  
She hadn't felt this calm since she was back at home, watching her aunties and uncles who sat together peacefully as one. They hardly spoke, preferring to spend the time relishing in each others company. The idea of silence and contemplation had led to her now being emotionally unstable, unable to convey her true feelings. She had been trying to slowly open up to Din, but she knew he understood her inability to do so.  
  
He wasn't exactly the sharing type either.  
  
But ever since they became a clan of three she noticed he had tried to become more open with her, as if encouraging her own developments. She knew it would be a long process... But she was excited to work through it with him. Her thoughts seemed to be confirmed when she opened her eyes, Din watched her closely. She liked to imagine what he would look like, to know what her best friend was like really.  
  
Not that it really mattered.  
  
It didn't change his personality or what he meant to her. His unwillingness to leave her behind showed that regardless of his face he was a good man really. Even now as her nerves had begun to eat away at her system again she found comfort in the soft tilt of his helmet as he lifted the Child up and into his side. The Child stretched his arms out as if reaching for Maleena. His tiny protests made Din shake him very lightly, just enough to make the Child watch him.  
  
"Remember which one of us got you out of the compound." Maleena put her hand over her heart in mock hurt as the Mandalorian huffed down at the Child.  
  
"You told me to watch the ship. Don't rewrite history." Maleena laughed as the Mandalorian shook his head.  
  
She could tell he was smiling. He allowed the Child to grab his finger in a small embrace before he stood. He made his way over to the metal steps that lead up to the cockpit, squishing the child inbetween his arm and chest with as the Child nuzzled against his body, before he climbed upwards. Maleena rubbed her face when she was alone again, taking in her surroundings. A few moments passed before she smiled to herself, her right hand traced a thin scar on her left. A loud crash upstairs followed by a loud shriek drew her attention towards the small metal ball rolling across the ships floor. She grabbed a small food bar from the counter behind her, snatching the ball up from the floor before she made her way up stairs.  
  
"Lost this?" Her hand outstretched once she got to the top of the stairs. The Child noticed the ball in her hand immediately, his tiny hands lifted towards her as he sat comfortably in the Mandalorian's lap. The ball had begun to wobble slightly as he tried to use his powers, Maleena closing her hand.  
  
"Not going to work."  
  
Maleena sat down in the co-pilot seat and had begun to unwrap the small protein bar she brought with her. The Child often refused to eat them, so she knew she had to change her tactics.  
  
She had his favourite toy. And he knew he wouldn't be getting it back until he ate the small snack...  
  
So every small chunk she snapped off for him he made a big show to study it carefully before taking micro bites. After every bite he would blink up at Maleena, both Maleena and the Mandalorian watched his dramatics. Once Maleena was satisfied that he had a few extra bites she sat the half finished bar in her lap before she gave the Child his small ball. A happy squeal brought a smile to Maleena's face as he waved the ball up at Din. His helmet tilted down to watch their small friend play happily without a care in the world...  
  
Like they weren't on the run once again.  
  
Maleena picked up the bar and snapped it in half. Taking the packaging off the bar she held out one half to the Mandalorian. "You want some?" He seemed to hesitate for a second before he adjusted the Child on his lap. His left hand reached up to the side of his helmet, his right hand took the bar from Maleena. He raised the helmet just centimetres off of his face and ate the bar in one bite. He immediately lowered his helmet again and nodded at Maleena.  
  
Maleena nodded back as she crossed her arms. "You're welcome."  
  
"Xravon doesn't have known heat signatures but there seems to be activity on the far side. That's where we strike first. Guild probably have droids guarding the console." The Mandalorian explained as he flicked different switches and buttons. Stars continued to whirr past them at an incredible speed.  
  
"So what we go in, change my records and get out?"  
  
"The bounty hub should let us remove everything from there. Shouldn't be a problem." His optimism made her feel lighter. His chair spun around as he faced her.  
  
"Go and get some rest. I've got the kid." Maleena blinked at him as exhaustion filled her body at his kind words. She hadn't paid much attention to her tired body. Her arms and legs felt dead as she let go of a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. Her head rolled to the side, The Mandalorian turning back to the console to observe the different screens. She stared out at the infinite space around them, not sure how long she had been staring until she felt her eyes close...  
  
The Child stopped playing and tapped the Mandalorian's arm. The Mandalorian looked down at him and followed the Child's line of sight as he was looking behind Din's arm. Din spinned in his chair and looked at Maleena as she had fallen asleep in her chair. The Child began to shift in his lap as he puts his index finger across his small chest.  
  
"Leave her be."


	7. Chapter Seven

Tremors shook the entire ship as they began to descend into Xravon. Maidens woke with a start, disoriented, she didn't recognise her surroundings. She went to sit up but found herself unable to move. Panicking, she began to try and slip out of the restraints.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. "You're safe. Relax. It's just me." His modulated voice made her pause, looking around she felt silly knowing she was still in her chair. The Mandalorian walked past her to sit in the pilot chair.

"We aren't far out now. Should only be a few minutes." The Mandalorian's statement made Maleena nod.

"The Child?"

The Mandalorian's head tilted. "Downstairs sleeping."

Maleena scoffed. "Makes a change."

Maleena noticed that the Mandalorian had put his beskar armour on once again, a sign that he was ready for anything.

She pointed at his chest plate as she sat forward. "Did you get any rest?"

His hand hesitated on the lever on his left side. His head turned to look at her for only a second. "I did."

Pleased with his response she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Good. Going to need it once we land. Don't expect us to just walk in and walk out."

"Scans show no life. Definitely droids."

Maleena rolled her eyes. "Because we have such a good history with droids..." She paused before correcting herself. "Apart from IG-11. He was different."

The Mandalorian's sigh was distorted through his helmet. "He was..."

"Probably wouldn't be having this conversation now if it wasn't for him." A beeping noise broke their reminiscing as they watched the ship slow. As it touched down on the sandy planet sand whipped around the ship violently.

"You never know, the console might have some info on the kid." Maleena watched as the sand settled around them, The Mandalorian stood and walked behind her and out of the cockpit. She stood shortly after, scanning the consoles one final time before jumping down the thin metal stairs. At the bottom she watched as the Mandalorian pulled various weapons out of his hidden compartment, reloading his blasters before holding one out over his shoulder. Maleena took the blaster from him, strapping it into her thigh holster.

She reached over and stashed her vibroblades across her body - one in her boots, two in her waistband and one in her shirt. Stepping away and into her room she pulled on her thick robes. On her way out she stopped at a small safe room, typed her security code into the pad, and observed the Child sleeping soundly. Without wasting any time she locked the door again. Her black boots clicked against the metal floor as she joined the Mandalorian again, the ramp slowly descending. Maleena raised her head to look up at Din, his helmet tilting downwards.

"Don't get killed."

She blinked. "You too."

Her forearm met his beskar covered arm, bumping them together. Making their way down the ramp Maleena's robes swept behind her, pulling the surface sand up and onto her skin.

"Damn sand." Her irritated voice caused the Mandalorian to scoff. They continued to walk forward, occasionally changing course at the Mandalorian's instructions.

"Don't laugh at me shiny." Maleena's playful insult earned her a swift turn of the head.

She knew he was smiling. "Least I blend in."

Her eye's rolled. "Yeah, shiny silver definitely blends in to the desert..."

A pause.

"Beskar."

"I know what it is." Maleena snapped.

He huffed. "Do you?"

"More than you might think." She shrugged. "Our traditions are not too far removed from eachother."

"And yet you mock them?"

Maleena shook her head. "I just point out the obvious. Neither one of us are built for stealth." She pointed at him before pointing at herself. "Doesn't help that our reputation follows our traditions. Everything would have been easier if we were simple Krill farmers like that woman... What was her name again?"

Maleena waited for the Mandalorian's response, her brain struggling to remember the woman who had irritated her to no end. A few steps later and she nodded, "Omera. She had it easy. Fishing for Krill all day. That could be us one day-" Maleena was cut off by the Mandalorian raising his fist, stopping them both in their tracks. She immediately crouched, hidden behind the small sand ridge they had stopped at. The Mandalorian joined her, lying against the sand.

The Mandalorian raised his hand to the side of his helmet, clicking an invisible switch before analysing the situation. "Ten security droids. Dozen bounty droids. No heat signatures."

Maleena grabbed the blaster out of her holster, raising it to her chest protectively. "Do you know the layout?"

The Mandalorian focused. "It's hard to see from this distance but the droids are concentrating on the east side of the compound. If there was any place it could be, it'll be there."

"Any activity outside?"

"Two droids."

Maleena risked looking out from under the sand, seeing two droids stood either side of a large metal door. The entire compound reminded her of the building they had found the child in, and the struggle IG-11 had caused for the pair...

_Exhausted, Maleena and the Mandalorian hesitantly stepped into the small building housing their bounty target. The IG-11 droid walking beside them set both bounty hunters on edge, fearing what he would do next. His constant exclamations about self destruction made Maleena nervous._

_As the Mandalorian pulled the mesh cover aside Maleena kept her gaze on the IG unit who seemed ready to strike at any given moment. Her hand twitched near her blasters trigger, waiting for any signal to put an end to this droid. When the hatch on the small pod opened unexpectedly Maleena's anxiety exploded. Her shock matched the Mandalorian's as she watched the small green creature peer over the pods side._

_"50 years old..." The Mandalorian's voice showed his disbelief at the small creature, not seeing the droid became fixated on the small creature._

_"... Terminated." Maleena wasn't ashamed to admit that she too had become unaware of her surroundings, but hearing the droid snapped her back to reality. She didn't wait for Din, immediately raising her blaster to the droids head and pulling the trigger. She was thankful for her giant hood, for the Mandalorian couldn't see the look of sadness dance across her face knowing they would have to deliver a child..._

Memories flooded her, making her concentration falter. Sensing her inner struggle the Mandalorian tapped her side.

"He's safe..." Maleena knew Din couldn't see her facial expressions, the giant hood shrouding her face in darkness, so she reached out to grab his gloved hand. Giving it a tight squeeze her head dipped.

"We will not be beaten again." Certainty filled her voice.

He squeezed her hand in response before unholstering his blasters. Maleena crawled to the side, sparing one look back at Din before she maneuvered herself across the ridge and away from the droids line of sight. She couldn't see the Mandalorian anymore, her focus solely on the droids. She grabbed the vibroblade from her waistband, slinking behind the tall pillars that lined the side of the building before rolling out into the open and jamming the blade into the droids wired neck. She made sure to cut as much as possible with the blade stuck in it's side, the droid eventually falling to a heap. A precise blaster shot soon followed, taking out the second droid without any fanfare. She nodded her thanks to the Mandalorian as he slid down the sand, joining her at the opposite pillar. He raised his hand pointing to her, then to himself before pointing to the left and right side of the building. She began counting down on her hand as they could hear the slight buzz of machinery from inside.

Five...

Four...

Three...

The Mandalorian shifted his weapon, aiming at the door as the beeps got louder.

Two...

Maleena crouched over to the control pad next to the door, her hand hovered over the small red button at the bottom.

One...

All hell broke loose as she pressed the button, the metal door slid open with the droids inside spinning around to the pair. The Mandalorian wasted no time in shooting, his first shot immediately fried the closest droid. Maleena threw one of her blades as hard as she could, pinning a droid to the wall as she ran up and shot it's head. A droid blasted the wall just centimetres from her head. She turned, extended her right leg, making contact with the droids thin legs. She could see the Mandalorian punching his way between two of the bigger droids as another ran towards her. She grabbed the droids arm, the gun embedded in it shooting at her. The blaster shot caught her arm, searing a slight hole into her robes.

"You little -" She didn't finish her sentence as the Mandalorian shot it in the head. She threw more punches at any droid that dared to get too close. At one point the Mandalorian had been kicked to the floor, two unrelenting droids shooting at his chest plate.

"Din!" She exclaimed, Jumping onto the back of one she twisted the wiring connecting it's head to it's body. With the droids head in her hands she fell from the falling machinery and drove the head into the other droid. Sparks flew around the room with the tonnes of broken wires dotted around the room. Maleena rested her hands on her knees as she panted. One hand flew up to her hood, lowering it as she tried to take deep breaths. Din leant against his arms on the floor, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he took in Maleena.

"You good?"

She laughed, swiping her hair away from her face. "Never better."

She held her hand out for him to take, pulling him up. He patted her shoulder as he pointed to a small door on the right, tucked away from the main room.

"There." She didn't need to hear anything more, staggering other to the door and breathed a sigh of relief as it swooshed open. Infront of them lay an old console, its cracked screen showed a blank screen. Reaching out she pressed the button on the side, powering it on.

"Least they didn't deactivate it." Maleena exclaimed, watching as the screen became a collection of records. She began swiping down the page, tutting every so often.

"Ah ha! Got it!" She pointed to a long number code, The Mandalorian peered over her shoulder with his gun ready as the console began loading the record. They were greeted by her covered face surrounded by different pieces of text the Mandalorian couldn't understand. Maleena twitched as she read the passage, confirming the text was in Vlaxxon. Her hand slammed down on the console.

"Gharla La'Cheqsa! (Not again!)" She shouted as she began pacing, the Vlaxxonese once again going over his head.

"What is it?"

"They know who I am Din. They know everything. My past, My crimes, My bounties, who I knew, who I left behind... There isn't anything they don't know. They spread my data across the galaxy. And the best part..."

Her breath hitched as she turned to the Mandalorian.

"Moff Gideon is alive."


	8. Chapter Eight

"Ne shab'rud'ni ner vod. (Don't mess with me, my sister)" The Mandalorian's hand twitched in anger, the blaster in his hand shook ever so slightly.

"Haar'chak! Ori'haat! Di'Kutla, hut'unnla Naast is norac! (Damn it! Its the truth! The Idiotic, Cowardly, Destroyer is back!)" Maleena's broken Mando'a sent rage through Din's system as he watched her come undone at the revelation. Maleena turned and kicked the wall forcefully as she fumed.

"Trallwa sdua frete lon. (You are not safe anymore.)" Her energy drained. 

"Whatever you said it wasn't true." 

She pointed at herself forcefully. "I am a liability. You have to go. Take the kid. Leave me." 

The Mandalorian's shoulders squared as he holstered his blaster. "You are family to me Maleena. You are apart of our clan."

"No. I won't have it anymore. You can't be in danger again. Not after I nearly lost you."

The Mandalorian took small steps towards her as she stood in the corner. "It is my duty to protect you."

"I'm not your responsibility."

His head tilted, his chin jutting out slightly at her remarks. "Hut'uun. Aliit ori'shya tal'din. (Coward. Family is more than blood.)"

At this she seemed to snap, a broken sob echoing around the room as she grabbed her long hair, tugging at it. "How can you say that when all I've done is put you and the Child in danger?"

"We are not in danger if we stick together."

Maleena's arm gestured to the console. "They have details about the Kid. How can you let me put him in danger again? I'll hand myself over to Moff Gideon. Be done with this."

His voice was stern, unwavering as she tried to compose herself. "You will do no such thing."

Maleena walked past Din to look at the console again. After a beat she pointed down at a paragraph. "Here they talk about how I endangered an Imperial asset. How I stole it from Cralderon. Finding me brings immunity." She turns to face the unwavering beskar helmet. "Bounty hunters won't stop until they have my head on a pike. Why can't you see that?"

"Can you override it?"

Frowning, she glanced back at the console, her eyes cast downward in resignation. "My bounty is locked. Only Gideon himself can remove it." 

The Mandalorian nodded, unholstering his blaster. "Then we kill him."

She pushed his chest plate as she stepped closer to him. "Stop! Hand me over to them. You become safe!"

"We can do this."

Another shove. "The Child needs his people. Don't string him along."

"We can do both."

Another strong shove. "Yeah cause that went so great last time!" At this the Mandalorian grabbed her wrist, restraining her. 

"We are here aren’t we?"

She laughed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Not for much longer."

"Why are you so insistent on us leaving you behind?"

Her eyes raised from the floor to look at his helmet, trying to make eye contact with Din. "I nearly lost you once Din... I can't be the reason the Child is without his protector."

"And yet you do not see you are also his protector?"

"There can only be one protector."

Din shook his head. "I had you join our clan for a reason. You swore to protect him that day. To protect us both. To never stand down, to fight for what is right."

Maleena's face twisted at his words. She gestured around them mockingly. "Yeah because I'm sure this is what the Armorer had in mind."

His grip on her wrist loosened. "He is our ad'ika. We cannot abandon him."

A fresh wave of tears streamed down her face. "But he's just a child Din..."

His frown deepened under his helmet. "A Child who needs us. Who needs you." Maleena sagged at the weight of his words, the only thing keeping her upright was his reassuring hands on her wrist.

"What do we do?" Her voice was a broken whisper, her hair falling infront of her face like a waterfall. He holsters is blaster again before using both hands to pick her up, setting her back on her feet before placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You mentioned Cralderon?"

She sniffed, looking up at him. "What about it?"

"We start there. We look for someone who knows of his kind, of the Jedi. If Gideon has spun a story about you stealing him from there then it could be the first place the Child was spotted."

"Won't Gideon look for us? He wants me and the Child Din." Maleena's voice broken in sadness, she knew the Child they had both grew to love deeply would never have a normal life as long as Gideon lived.

"Then we kill him on sight."

The power behind his words sent a shiver down her spine. Looking at the helmet of her long time partner she felt the confidence radiating from him, he knew he could stop Gideon.

Or he would die trying.

He moved his forehead down, making contact with her forehead as she sighed.

"This is the way."

She took a half step backwards, raising her forearm to meet his as she bumped his beskar armour. His hand rested in the crook of her elbow, Maleena copying his action. Spending a moment in eachothers company, Maleena stood back. She took the blade out of her waistband and sent it hurtling down into the consoles screen. It cracked on impact, satisfying her. She saw her reflection in the broken screen, her tear stained face frustrating her. She had never felt so weak and yet so angry. She hated the way Gideon made her feel, how it made her feel so alone. But knowing Din and the Child weren't prepared to leave her anytime made her feel a new sense of responsibility...

She pulled her hood over her head.

She turned.

The Mandalorian stood watching her as she walked past him and out of the door. Swinging her knife in her hand, Her words made the Mandalorian grin under his helmet...

"Time to die Gideon."


	9. Chapter Nine

Walking through the desert back to the Razor Crest felt different than before. A new understanding had embedded itself in their relationship, Maleena knew more about how deep their clan status affected Din. She knew he was a loyal person, but to willingly risk his life like that?

He had to be crazy.

Maleena wished she could see his face, to see how the revelation of Gideon's survival affected him. After all he did to put him down the first time...

_Maleena watched Din swerving through the air, hot on Gideon's tail. His new jetpack made him look as if he was a hunting bird, stalking his prey before swooping in for the kill. Time seemed to slow as he damaged Gideon's ship, Din flying away from the smoking wreckage crashing into the ground beneath them. Maleena had the Child tucked securely to her chest as he blearily watched the Mandalorian land next to them. She had never felt such admiration for another person, knowing he was truly capable of anything. She knew it had taken a lot out of him to attack Gideon in a way only he could, and yet he was still insistent that he should be the one to fly both her and the Child back to the Razor Crest and away from the conflict they barely escaped from. Maleena had spent weeks after their difficult escape helping Din return to his normal self, his strength faded._

Maleena dreaded to think about what another confrontation with Gideon would do to Din.

Maleena felt a nudge on her left side, Din had pressed the side of his blaster into her ribs as they walked side by side, and let her hooded face watch the side of his helmet intently.

"Back there you spoke... Vlaxxonese?" His voice seemed uncertain, a weight lifting from her shoulders at his attempt for a lighter conversation.

She nods. "It felt natural."

"I haven't heard you speak it in a while."

Maleena seemed to think. "I am not as fluent as I once was..."

"What did you say at first?"

She laughed. "What, _Gharla La'Cheqsa_?"

"Yeah. That."

"It means _not again_... It might seem quite a timid phrase but it was often heard before fighting... If you were to say it normally it would simply be Arlla Cheq."

His helmet turned to her. " _Gharla... La'Cheqsa..._." The unfamiliarity of the words could be heard in his tone, but she encouraged him never the less.

"Exactly."

They were quite close to the Razor Crest now, so much so that the Mandalorian pressed a button on his Vambrace that enabled the ship to slowly lower the boarding ramp.

"You said something else... Something after your Mando'a."

She tutted. " _Trallwa sdua frete lon_." The began making their way up the ramp.

"What does that mean?" His question made Maleena laugh. They were near the top of the ramp now, they could see inside the ship and the small piles of sand that had swept their way into the ship.

"It means," She hesitated. "You are not safe anymore."


	10. Chapter Ten

A few hours after departing Xravon Maleena felt uncertain about the events that had just unfolded. She felt unease at the shift in their friendship, their bond. She just wanted them both to be safe, away from her troubles, but admitting it to Din seemed to make something switch in him.

She knew where she stood with him even more now.

She had sat in her room, lying on her bed as she stared up at the ceiling. Her frazzled mind kept her awake. She should have been long asleep by now, both her and Din had decided to go go bed instead of piloting the ship. They didn't have a clear course in mind... Only knowing they needed fuel and information on the Child. She wasn't sure how they would even begin to find out more about the adorable creature. Her sense of responsibility made her sit up, not bothering to put her boots on as she padded her way up into the cockpit. 

She hoped that she hadn't woke Din up in her panic. She had to know more about potential planets, places to look. It didn't help that neither her or Din knew what they were actually looking for, just that the Child would tell them when they found it. This in turn created it's own problems - they would have to put the Child in potential danger in order to help understand him. Her fingers danced across the console infront of her, studying various star charts and planets which they might be able to start looking on. 

It was something, right?

She hadn't even been aware of the time that had passed since she had began her mission, only coming to her senses when she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. She jumped at the contact, surprised with the lack of gloves as Din peered over her shoulder.

"Star charts, huh? Never took you for the type."

She rolled her eyes as she looked out of the window. "I wanted to know more about where the Child might have come from. To find out more about Cralderon. "

"And? Anything?"

She breathed deeply, rubbing her face tiredly. "Nothing. We are going to have to get lucky one day. Someone somewhere must know about him."

"We will find his people."

Maleena looked up at his helmet, her reflection making a frown dance across her face. Her hair looked dull as it fell around her tired face. Her eyes were bloodshot, ringed by purple circles. Her voice was small as she closed her eyes. "You think so?"

She missed his nod. "I know so," She watched him as he tilted his head. "But we have to get you safe first. It's not a good idea to troop around the galaxy with Gideon one step behind us."

"What do we do now?" Maleena's voice wavered as she stood and sat in the co pilot seat, Din sat down and flicked levers and switches around the console. The Razor Crest sped up at his actions. He spun to her. 

"Fuel is running low. Refuel at the nearest planet and get some jobs when we are there. Then make our way to Cralderon. "

"Guild jobs?"

His head shook. "No. Too unpredictable. Will be off the radar."

She twisted in her seat. "I knew you missed the good old days just as much as me."

His modulator crackled with his light scoff. "We were underpaid."

"Being a cargo runner doesn't pay well?" Her eyes rolled. "Who would have thought it!" Her voice was laced with mock sarcasm as she laughed. A crash further down in the ship silenced her, hearing the soft coos coming from the Child. She sighed as she stood, making her way out of the cockpit. 

"Ill check on him." She stepped down and into the main section of the ship, watching as the Child sat on the floor, banging his tiny hand against the cold metal floor. Maleena knelt down to sit with the Child, his curious gaze filled her with happiness. His ears shifted as she put her fingers on the floor. She began to move her fingers, her hand moving closer to him as if her hand had become a spider. The Child shrieked in glee, his hands reached out to grab hers. Her free hand swept him up from behind as she used her other hand to tap him on the nose. His hands waved up at her as she shifted, sitting him on her knee as she sat cross legged. His hands rested on her knee as he tried to stand, her hands hovered at his side just incase he lost his balance.

She knew the kid had control over the force and could do incredible things, but she still felt a baseline need to help him. She couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly but she always tried her best to keep him safe. The Child seemed to notice a shift in her mood as he stopped moving, lifting his hands up as if to ask her to hold him again. She brought him closer to her, placing him in the crook of her neck as his hand rested against her neck. Calm and serenity filled her system, gasping at the rush of emotion she felt. She pulled the Child from her and looked at him as the Mandalorian came down the stairs. He seemed to be walking with a purpose, his shoulders tensed, but stopped once he saw the pair sitting a short distance away on the floor.

A distorted sigh broke the silence. "You good?"

Maleena didn't break eye contact with the Child. "I don't understand him. How can something so small be so powerful?"

The Mandalorian walked forward and crouched next to the pair, his right knee coming to rest on the floor. "What do you mean?"

She dragged her eyes to look at the beskar helmet that was tilted in her direction. "He made me feel better."

"Better how?"

"I felt nervous and once he was touching my skin he made me feel calm. Like there was something in my head. A presence."

"Really?" The Child blinked as the Mandalorian's hand extended towards him. The Child once again made grabbing motions with his hand as she passed him over to Din. He sat the Child on his right knee as they watched the Child, who peered back over to Maleena with sad eyes. The Child seemed fascinated with her, as if expecting her to react. 

"What's happening?" Maleena whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe he just wants to help. He can heal wounds after all."

"But that?" Maleena gestured to the Child. "That's something else."

The Mandalorian clasped the Child in his hands as he stood, Maleena's hand extended outwards before she even processed what she was doing and grabbed Din's hand, keeping him in place. Maleena jumped at the contact of his hand, hoping she hadn't overstepped her bounds.

"Im sorry!" She attempted to withdraw her hand as she leant back, his grip unfaltering.

"It's ok." He pulled her up gently.

Even the Child went silent as awkwardness filled the ship. Maleena had never been so pleased to hear a beeping coming from the cockpit, all three moving up the ladder to see what the commotion was. A giant green planet greeted the trio as it filled the entire window.

"Guess we are here." Maleena seemed more confident as she strapped herself and the Child in their seats as the ship began to descend.

"Permission to land at position CA234HT, over." The Mandalorian's voice spoke as they could see the ground below them even clearer as they began flying through the thick yellow clouds. A second later a crackle filled the cockpit as a strange voice breaks through.

"Permission granted, over." The Mandalorian flipped a switch and began to steer the ship down. The Child clapped as they lowered, Maleena wringing her hands. She might have been a warrior, one of the strongest bounty hunters around, but she still hated the unknown. It triggered her every time they landed on a new planet. What awaited them? Would there be someone looking for them? Would they get what they needed?

Even as they lowered onto a metal ramp that sat above murky grey water, droplets splashed up the window as they touched down, she knew she would have to brave the planet in order to get her answers. It should be simple enough. The Razor Crest only needed fuel after all...

They didn't grab too many weapons on their way out of the ship. Maleena had sat the Child in his carrier, not liking the idea of leaving him alone on a strange planet. She had thrown her robes on, comforted by the disguise they gave her. They hadn't even got two steps down the ramp before a short greying man dressed in ragged overalls ran over, his face covered in sweat as he waved his arms around.

"Hey! You two!" Not sensing a threat neither her nor the Mandalorian grabbed their weapons. To the untrained eye it looked as though they were completely trusting of the stranger, but the Mandalorian's hand hovered over his blaster proved to her that he wouldn't take any chances. 

The man shouted again as his feet grazed the bottom of the ramp. "I'm talking to you!" He hunched over and took a deep breath as his hands rested on his knees. "Name's Link. I've been looking for someone like you..."

Link composed himself, his face red. "You are a Mandalorian aren't you?" Din bristled at Link's questioning stare as he took in the trio standing in front of him. Din didn't answer.

Link waved his hand. "Irrelevant," He pointed at Maleena. "And a Vlaxxon! Exactly what I needed!" The Mandalorian's helmet tilted menacingly as Maleena took a long look at Link.

"What's it to you?" Maleena's voice left little room for negotiation as they stood unwavering.

"Well you see," Link cleared his throat. "A group of Gamorrean hunters walked through our town like they owned the place. Took our land, crops, supplies and everything in between." A flash of anger crossed his face as Maleena tilted her head.

"And you expect us to do what exactly?"

Link scratched his head. "I need you to kill them all. My people deserve peace."

"What's in it for us?" Maleena questioned.

"I can't offer you more than the credits me and my people hid from those crooks."

The Mandalorian shifted, his head titled to the left as he spoke for the first time. "We need more."

Link barked a laugh. "Like what exactly?"

"Fuel. Food. Credits." 

Link seemed to ponder the Mandalorian's request as Din looked down at Maleena. With her face hidden he wasn't sure if the subtle nod back to the ship was understood until she turned and began walking up the ramp. The Mandalorian followed her, knowing their act would make the man panic.

Sure enough, it worked.

"Wait... Wait!" When they didn't turn Link threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "You've got a deal!"

Both the Mandalorian and Maleena stopped before turning and walking back down the ramp.

"Show us to your camp." Maleena's request made Link's head nod nervously as he gestured to the moshland around him.

"Follow me."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Following him was something that irritated Maleena to no end. She wasn't sure why backwater hidden planets in the middle of no where couldn't put down proper paths. The path Link had sent them on had her sinking into the grey moss with every step. Her long robes occasionally snagged the moss and caused her to stumble, the strong beskar clad arm caught her everytime. It had got to the point where she just held onto his arm as they struggled along, long removing her pride as she trudged on. The Child sat in his pod happily babbling away to himself, as if laughing at her struggle. It didn't seem to bother Link. At least he wasnt a chatty person, he hadnt said a word since they agreed to the job.

It was rare that the client ever was.

With every step Maleena longed to curse at her existence, being forced to fight her way through thick mud just to keep avoiding the swarm of imperial soldiers just waiting to kill her. She hated how much ease Link had, gliding through the dirt like it was nothing. She acknowledged he might have experience, but no amount of experience would ever make this less irritating. She could feel a similar emotion coming from the Mandalorian. He grunted a few times during their trip when his foot slid further into the mud, she had to suppress a giggle at the sight of his beskar dragging him down. 

Link had kept the pair turning left and right through the mud. If she didn't know any better she would assume he wanted them dead and was trying to lead them away from their ship and into the unknown. To be honest she wasn't even sure why she felt like they could trust Link, her senses told her he wasn't a threat.

Just a lowly farmer. 

He reminded her of Omera... A woman who helped keep the Child safe, whilst making Maleena uncomfortable. She had never expressed her concerns to Din, deeming the woman to be harmless ultimately, but her wandering eye whenever Maleena would go back to their barn had made her wary. Maleena had never trusted people easily. The trust she placed in Din and the Child was built on honesty and a long history together. So when she had shown her face for the first time to Din she hadn't felt worried, she knew that he could be trusted...

But Omera just gave the wrong impression. She looked like she wanted to know more about her and Din. Even going so far as to attempt to raise his helmet... Maleena couldn't argue that the woman had some nerve. Her people seemed to follow the woman as well, as if her voice had become reason for the farmers.

Maleena hated her.

As the trio stomped their way into a small camp built on top of a small mound of dirt raised above the water level it became clear that they were dealing with the same level of people. The mixture of children and elderly told her that they had never had combat training (their arrogance probably told them they would be fine without it) and had become prime targets to hunters and thief's. Realistically it was a miracle that they even had this pitiful patch of land left - Gamorrean's aren't exactly known for their kindness...

The angry expressions that the few people milling around the small camp comfirmed that fact. Everyone looked displeased, as if the sight of herself and Din made everyone on edge. Truthfully, it probably did. There was a reason no one messed with them... They didn't look friendly. Not like the Child, who waved his little hand around in his pod at the people they passed. Maleena tapped his pod and closed the lid, not wanting his presence to be known. They might not have had any trouble in regards to him in a short while, but you never know who might hold a grudge. Link gestured to a tiny patch of land not occupied.

"You may use this land for your supplies." He pointed off into the distance. "There camp is that way."

"So we kill them and you have our stuff ready?"

Link nodded. "Exactly." He didn't wait any longer before he turned and walked back to mingle with the others. He pulled something out of his pocket as Maleena looked up at Din.

"He's a character anyway..." 

The Mandalorian scoffed, his helmet tilted. He scanned the area, fixated on the direction Link had pointed to. Maleena started walking forward as the Mandalorian and the Child followed behind her. 

"I never get why we get dragged into these problems all the time..." The Mandalorian sighed as Maleena ranted. "At this point I'm sure we are just bodyguards for the galaxies krill farmers..."

They continued to walk as the sun begins to set around them. Light reflected off the water around them, highlighting their steps as the water rippled. Maleena couldn't really see anything in the distance, but having the Mandalorian touching her shoulder had her stopping in her tracks.

"I can see a faint heat signature ahead. Could be them."

"You want me to go ahead?"

He tilted his head. "I can't see how many there are..."

Maleena shrugged. "We've seen worse." She patted the Mandalorian's arm. "Cover me." She opened the childs pod and stuffed her robe into it, the small face of the Child poked up from inbetween the fabric. His ears raised as he squeaked. Maleena touched his nose gently as she nodded to the Mandalorian. She took off running with him following behind, shaking his head as he looked down to the Child who snuggled himself into the fabric as if it was a blanket. 

"Udesiir Ad'ika." The Child cooed back after the Mandalorian's words. They wasted no time before following Maleena. 

Maleena had slowed down considerably after smelling smoke, knowing she would be infront of the Gamorrean group. She had to hope Din would be close behind... They had to act quick.

Once she knew she was only a few beats away she dragged her hands through her hair, making it messy. She shrugged her shoulders before charging into the camp, the horrible green faces turning to stare at her. 

"I... I... I was just looking for help..." Maleena tried to make her voice strained as she panted, her hands on her hips. The six Gamorrean's stood, guns raised. Maleena raised her hands up in front of her.

"Don't shoot!" She shouted, her arms waving. "I mean you no harm! Just looking for the nearest docking station!" At her words she could practically feel the beskar helmet watching her from behind as the Gamorrean's stepped closer to her. The words 'docking station' had become a phrase they used whenever Maleena was ready for Din's shooting, and he made sure to never waste a second. So they didn't have time to take two steps forward before a blaster shot soared through the sky next to her face. She stepped to the side as another shot hit another hideous green body. Maleena watched as the Mandalorian stepped out from behind her, more blaster shots sorting out their problem.

One Gamorrean had snuck around the side, going unnoticed by the trio. As the Mandalorian approached another Gamorrean, the one closest to Maleena jumped onto her. The weight of his body forced her to the floor, sinking into the mud as the creature above her punched her in the face. She raised her arms, trying to put space between them as Din was occupied by fighting his assailant with the side of his rifle. The Gamorrean spat onto her face as he smacked his hands into her chest, a cough racked her system. 

She hated her traditions right now. She hated being useless. But she was the perfect distraction, and sometimes that is what was needed to get the job done.

She closed her eyes as more hits banged against her body, only opening them when no more wracked her system. She dared to open one eye, squinting to see the creature floating above her. Her eyes widened as she looked over at the Child, who's eyes were closed in concentration with his arm extended. 

"Din!" She shouted as he killed his attacker, swiftly turning at her shout and shooting the Gamorrean as it hung suspended. The Child moved his arm to the left, guiding the body to the side before dropping it harshly. The Child fell back into the comfort of her robes exhausted as Din held a hand out to her, hoisting her up. Mud coated her tight black pants and shirt, dripping back onto the earth below them. She laughed tiredly as she shook her arms, removing more mud.

"Damn beast got the best of me," She slotted her hair behind her ear, grimacing at the thick mud coating it. "Least we got the farmer's supplies, huh."

"Your face." He motioned to her face, the feeling returning as he does so.

"Sore but I'll be OK. Just a scratch."

He shook his head. "On the ship we have some bacta."

"Don't worry." She shrugged. "Let's just get their stuff and go." With that she moved past him to pick up the bags of supplies they had thrown around the camp. She took some of the credits laying buried in the mud, flicking them at Din as he let them drop. 

Huffing, she bent down to pick them back up. "You too good to pick up the credits princess?"

He scoffs, watching as she stuffed them into her pocket. "Dirty."

At this she bellowed a real laugh. "Never thought you would be the type." She stood and began to walk towards the Child. She felt bad as she pulled the fabric delicately from under him, placing her small head back onto the cushions lining the pod. The Child blinked up at her slowly, exhaustion lined his features.

"You did good sweetie. Rest now." Not needing to say anymore the Child closed his eyes again. Maleena shrugged the robe over her shoulders, once happy she shrugged the bags over her shoulders. She turned to the Mandalorian.

"Ready?" He stepped forward and shouldered some of the bags, nodding. They began to walk back to the settlement in silence, both of them happy to see the people once again. They knew in only a short while they would be back in the Razor Crest, back to the safety of their small home. Once the villagers started to notice their return, Link stepped out with his arms extended.

"Welcome back!" He cheered as Maleena and the Mandalorian dumped the bags at the mans feet. Link opened the bag and rooted through, shifting his head upwards to smile after a moment. "You got it all! We couldn't thank you enough!"

"Thank us by holding up your end of the bargain." The Mandalorian deadpanned, ignoring Link's excitement. Link stood and nodded, his face falling.

"Right this way, I will show you to our reserves." Link turns. "There we have fuel and food." Maleena, The Mandalorian and the Child followed the man. Maleena stood at the back of the group, with the Child in the middle as they walked in a single file line. Din walked side by side with Link. Once they started passing by the tents Maleena averted her gaze, keeping herself focused on the path ahead. Maleena didn't see the woman following behind them, Maleena watched as the Child stuck his head around the side of the pod and cooed. Misunderstanding, Maleena raised her hand and waved ever so slightly. The child shrieked as the woman behind Maleena raised a blaster, electricity jolting through her body in a flash of blue.

The Mandalorian turned at the commotion, only seeing Maleena drop to the floor before he too fell unconscious.


End file.
